cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
< - - Back to Characters Aurora is played by Zuyuri. Her ideal LA is Dianna Agron Biography Aurora - or Princess Aurora, if you are being formal - is a half-Faerie, half-human. Her mother is Queen Mab of the Faerie courts, and her father was Eric, a handsome young man that won the heart of Mab. Shortly after their affair was made known, a spiteful Faerie named Tania took her vengeance on the queen out of envy. If she couldn't have Eric, no one could. With her abilities, she turned Eric to stone, and then destroyed him right before Mab's eyes. Heartbroken and upset, Mab warned her daughter and only heir about the dangers of Earth and Tania's close grip on it. Of course this upset Aurora but did not hinder her from wanting to visit Earth. One day. she discovered in a hidden tower of the Faerie palace a glowing spindle. Within the thread, she noticed it acted as a means of transport to different locations. Curious, Aurora touched the tip of the needle. In a flash, she found herself in a tunnel with transports to different locales. Naturally, Aurora chose Earth, In her newfound Earth environment, Aurora was welcomed immediately by animals. They led her to human society, to which she attempted to adjust to - she somewhat did, but not to the point where she could be mistaken for a human. Aurora eventually found work with the Cirque Mystique, who welcomed her with open arms. Personality Aurora's lived a sheltered life, so she comes across as childish sometimes - not to mention timid in the company of strangers. She is also new to Earth, so some customs seem odd to her. She will say slang in an odd manner such as saying "I have a forcing pressure on someone" instead of "I have a crush on someone." She is also a morning person, usually the first person up at the Cirque and her operatic singing jokingly been dubbed "the alarm clock" as she has accidentally awoken many a member with it. She has a soft, sensitive exterior, but there's steel beneath the velvet. If her friends are in danger she will not hesitate to defend them. Despite her shyness, Aurora has a sweet spot for animals. When not in the company of Earthlings, Aurora can be seen having conversations with the animals. To her ear, the conversations are clear like if two people were talking to one another. But to a listener, it's the typical sounds of two of the same animals talking to one another. Relationships Punz: Punz was the first person to talk to Aurora. The half-Faerie enjoys looking at her paintings, and even finds some commonalities between them enough to be considered friends. Raimundo: If ever his name is mentioned in converstion, Aurora finds herself stuttering and blushing nervously. Aurora and Rai met one night when both of them were restless, resulting in meeting up at the same place and exchanging stories as to what had happened. Both of them came to understand that they had been cast out as misfits in their respected areas, which led to a mutual understanding and unspoken attractions. Aurora didn;t know why she found herself so nervous when speaking about Raimundo, until Shen and Kaya pointed out that it was 'love' and 'a crush', to which the half-Faerie assumed it was a different level of close friendship. When Raimundo kissed her one night, she realized then that she did, indeed, have incredibly strong feelings for him. She and him can be seen side by side during rehearsals, and often both of them will sleep side by side outside during a difficult night. Aurora is not afraid of his "curse" and finds joy in the winds he controls, knowing that some frisky breezes are caused by his gentle flirtations with her. Shen: The White Phoenix is the person Aurora finds herself speaking with the longest. He is the only Cirque member that was able to break through her shyness and strike up a conversation; not counting Raimundo. Shen is also the only person to know of Aurora's love for Rai. Shen is arguably one of Aurora's best friends, if not her best best friend. Belle: Shen recommended Aurora speak to the animal trainer, to which she did. The amiable welcome of the human surprised Aurora, to the point where she didn't know what to do except stutter shyly. Eventually her shyness wore away, and she found a friend in Belle. Kaya: Aurora and Kaya met on the streets of a big city. Aurora was afraid and unsure of where to turn to before meeting the young emotion-senser, offering to help her hang up some advertisements. Kaya comforted Aurora with her kindness and explanations of some of the human terms that the half-Faerie was confused by. As they spoke, Aurora noticed some similarities between her and Kaya, like both of them not liking loud environments and being "wallflowers" in big events. Kaya was the first to advise Aurora about confidence, to which the half-Faerie took to consideration. This made Kaya another one of Aurora's best friends, and she knows she can always go to her whenever she needs advice or help, Anne Marie: Role in the Cirque Background Dancer Introduction Category:Characters Category:Female